


Polonium

by austinthegrouch



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bananas, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Growing Up, Male-Female Friendship, Mistakes, Not A Fix-It, POV Bisexual Character, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch
Summary: The audition changes. So do you.





	Polonium

Okay. So here it goes. All eyes on you. You are going to give the best performance of your life. You won't let it all end here.

Or so you tell yourself before you lurch over and lose your lunch on stage. You had a grilled cheese sandwich an hour ago. It seems almost inevitable now that it would backfire. 

Congratulations. You're now the girl who threw up at her One in a Million audition. 

The judges look appropriately shocked, disgusted, amused. You spot Avery and you feel everything all at once. Even now, her face looks sympathetic, so incredibly sweet. Raleigh snickers instead, your brief camaraderie blown away in the wind. You grip her guitar tighter in response as if you're afraid she'll come and take it away. You knew deep down inside it was all too good to be true. 

"I'm sorry!" You yell as you run off stage. Maybe everyone was right all along. Maybe you weren't meant for this life even if it was all you'd ever dreamed of. You had the opportunity ...

... And you screwed it up the first chance you got. Lucky you.

  


You're in the bathroom, wiping your tears.  


"You'll never live this down," you tell your mirror self. She doesn't respond. You reach out and touch the glass. No luck. You're still stuck here. 

You exit and spot a member of the production team. You don't know whether he's trustworthy or not. You also don't particularly care. You hand him the guitar Raleigh gave you gently, afraid to damage something worth more than you'll ever be.

"Can you give it back to Raleigh Carrera? I know it's not part of your job description..." He nods, looking sympathetic. Word of your... mishap must have already spread. 

You try to fight back the tears. Maybe if you beg, you can have your job back. Go back into that banana suit and live on minimum wage in a dead end town.

You hear a buzz. It's a text from Shane. He's asking how the audition went. 


End file.
